Sokara
Sokara (also called The War-Torn Kingdom) is the Eastern-most province on the Northern continent of the Fabled Lands. Adventurers can expect to encounter two armies fighting for supremacy in the region. It is bordered to the west by Golnir, to the northeast by Nerech, and to the north by the Great Steppes. New Adventures Players begin a new adventure in Sokara on the Isle of Druids, where they are relatively safe. They begin their journey at rank 1, with relatively low ability scores. As with all other adventure books, the player has six classes to choose from ( , , , , , and ). Players begin play with three possessions, a (+1 defence), a weapon suited to their class (with no bonus), and (which can be discarded at the player's discretion). Players also have 16 shards in their pouch. Setting Sokara (the War-Torn Kingdom) has been at unrest for many a year, and is currently under a civil war between the True King (as he refers to himself), and the Governor General. The player has the choice to side with either side if they should so choose (this is completely optional), and doing so allows the player to either press the attack for the rebels, or help to dissolve the rebellion for the current regime. Two of the notable locations are the Druid's Isle, and the Blessed Springs. The Druid's Isle provides the player with their first quest ( for the temple of , as well as a few tests for their character's abilities. They can also choose to take up Lacuna as their goddess should they so choose (not required to take the quest). Locations The following are locations of note in Sokara. Blessed Springs The springs here are capable of providing the character with instantaneous healing, removing all wounds, poisons, and diseases (though not curses; it is worth noting that curses were a mechanic not introduced to the Fabled Lands series in book 1, so this may be unintentional). Surrounding the Springs are walls, guards stand by these to make sure everyone pays their fare to enter the Springs. Other locations here include: Potion booth (you can either buy a potion or give the owner some shards and an ink sac to craft a healing potion), and cave containing a Gorlock and its plunder. Caran Baru Caran Baru is the fortress located in the middle of Sokara, and its stone walls provide ample protection from the attacks of the rebel army. Coldbleak Mountains Home to the True King. It is not hard to climb up, so is quite easily accessible. Forest of Larun The Forest of Larun is the forest located in midwestern Sokara, just to the north of Devil's Peak. Isle of Druids The very first starting point in the series, the player begins here with nothing more than a few meager possessions. There seems to be an implication that all characters on the Northern Continent began their journeys here, and later game adventure characters only start off stronger to scale with their surroundings; to give the idea they are seasoned adventurers. Marlock City The southwestern city Marlock provides a decent exit for those wishing to leave for Golnir. Yellowport Yellowport is the southeastern city of Sokara, and provides passage only within Sokara itself. Though it is here that a player may secure safe passage back to the Isle of Druids. Story Significance Sokara seems insignificant to most other locations in the world; it plays small roles in the Great Steppes, and holds some quest items for other lands (such as the Fire Opal Eye), though the majority of the lands consider it as nothing but an old toppled empire. See Also * Main Page